the_land_of_edrariafandomcom-20200214-history
Hawksworth, City of Oak
A guide to Hawksworth's history, services and lore. By Onderlar Theudis, who also wrote The Rulers of Edraria. Contents Hawksworth is often considered to be one of the most beautiful cities in all of Nirawen. With its lush cover of oak trees, the view of the Silver Coast, its unique buildings and of course, the Cathedral of Verna, its no wonder why it has earned the title. This book is aimed to inform the unknowing about this magnificent city. - History- In 852 B.V, before towns, kings and queens, Lands (countries), castles and political correctness, there were two clans. One was named Clan Unfekt which ruled Hovkar Forest, and the other named Clan Purkest which nestled in the Gedorian mountains. They argued over which of the two would build their great city on the soil that Hawksworth now stands. They had not fought prior to the day that hell broke loose, when a child from Clan Unfekt accidentally wondered into Purkest territory. He was shot down, believed to be a spy by the Purkest archer. When Unfekt found out about the boy, they declared war on Purkest, with battles being faught nearly every day. Two years later, when the two clans could fight no more, they formed a truce, the Treaty of Unity. A truce to never wage a war on this ground ever again. So far this truce has never been broken, and hopefully never will. - Culture - The Culture of not just Hawksworth, but the whole of Edraria is commonly known to be slightly nordic. Edrarian names often sound quite sharp, often using letter such as K, J, U and H as the primary characters. This is demonstrated by names like Hundrlar, Leserg and Jalark. This is believed to come from the two clans, as they used names similar to those of modern Edraria. What Hawksworth also took from the clans was the building style. Although the buildings in Hawksworth have been knocked down, replaced and rebuilt, the remnants of old building techniques are still visible from earlier times. Some of the building techniques still used are the thatched roofs, the thick roof overhand, the short and squat upper floors, the high corner supports and the use of low ceilings. After Verna sacrificed herself, in her honour Hawkworth built the Cathedral of Verna, one of the most defining parts of Hawksworth. The cathedral shows signs of eastern building styles such as large, sloping roofs and great towers. Hawksworth mine is a large contributor of stone to the whole of Edraria. - Terrain and geography - Hawksworth is surrounded by mountains, most notably, Mount Helkarst that is just north of the city and the Gedorian mountain range to the south. To the west lies the Silver Coast that stretches all the way northwards. Eastwards towards Wiltarn and the Zylithian Forest is Klyral Pass. Due to the extremely rich soil that. Hawksworth stands on, trees can grow within a matter of months. Initially the trees were cut down time and time again, only to have them grow again. Eventually, Queen Seirye II decided to let them grow, thus leading to Hawksworth's defining look. If you wish to learn more about the kings and queens of Hawksworth's past, please seek out my 'Rulers of Edraria' book, available in all good book shops and libraries.